


Of all these things I've done

by Signe_chan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is convinced Crowley is in his head, and the Winchesters take him seriously. The problem is Kevin might not want the kind of help they're offering but they're going to give it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of all these things I've done

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Trojie for giving this a read through for my and catching my wildly wandering tenses and also for generally cheer-leading and encouraging me to write my weird ideas.

"Dean," Kevin said, and there was a kind of desperation in his voice Dean had heard far too often to be really comfortable with. He sounded like a man at the end of his rope. A man who knew he couldn't go on any more like this. "Crowley is in my head."

"That's not possible."

"I don't give a shit about what you think's possible," Kevin growled, balling his hands into fists at his side as it he wanted to reach over and punch Dean. Hell, he just might. Dean wouldn't really blame him for wanting to work off a little frustration. "I'm telling you that Crowley is in my head. Whatever you think you're doing to make this place safe - it's not working. He's found me and he's coming for me and I need...I need to get out of here."

"Hey, alright," Dean agreed, raising his hands in what he hoped was a calming gesture. "It's just not that easy, Kevin. You think he's found you? It's a lot harder to hide you when we're moving. We can't exactly ward up the Impala."

"Anything is better than this," Kevin responded, his voice breaking a little on the last word and Dean got it, he understood. He'd come in to find the kid cowering in a cupboard after all. He didn't think Kevin was right about Crowley, didn't want to let himself believe Crowley knew a way around all their best protections, but Kevin believed it was true.

"Alright," he agreed, raising his hands in surrender. "Alright. I'll get you out of here. I've got to go get Sam first, though. Then I'll come back for you."

"No," Kevin protested, stepping forward and gripping Dean's arm. "You can't leave me alone here, not now. Crowley'll know I told you, know you're going to move me and he'll come for me. You can't leave me."

The kid looked like he was going to cry and second but this...this was Sammy.

"I'll come back..."

"No," Kevin said, stepping closer again like he was trying to be intimidating. It didn't really work when he was so damn small but Dean got the sentiment. "Listen to me; you need to take me out of here now. If you leave me I'll destroy the tablet."

"Kevin..."

"No," Kevin interrupted, voice growing stronger by the second. "No, I'll do it. Maybe it's for the best anyway. If I smash it, break it completely, I can't translate it. Then all this will be over. I can go back to having a normal life, being a normal kid. Why didn't I think of this before?"

Kevin's face was lit, his eyes glowing with joy and, dammit, the kid was serious about this. He released Dean's hand, took a step back and Dean reached forward, gripping his forearm and pulling him back in.

"Alright," he conceded. "Look, an angel would be able to fix the tablet anyway but that's not...that's not the point right now. We don't have the time, Kevin. We need this. So I'll bring you along, alright. Just don't do anything stupid."

Kevin took a second to consider this, staring at the tablet on the table, then let his eyes slide back around to Dean and agreed with a small nod.

"Awesome," Dean said sarcastically, letting Kevin's arms drop. "Get your stuff together, I haven't got much time."

"Already on it," Kevin replied, returning to the cupboard and coming out again with a duffle clutched in his hands. He opened it; apparently it was already full of a jumble of clothing and books, and then reached up to pick the tablet up, sliding it into the mess. Dean looked around the place.

"Aren't you gonna need these notes?" he asked, gesturing at the mess Kevin had made of the boat's wall.

"No," Kevin said, pulling his phone out of his pocked. "I already photographed it all and backed it up. The actual notes, I don't need them anymore."

"Then burn then," Dean ordered. "Or tear them or shred them. If this place is compromised we can't leave them here. I'm going to go put your stuff in the car, I'll be back."

"If you leave without me..."

"I won't leave without you," Dean promised, and Kevin let him take the duffle.

Actually, the desire to run off and leave him was quite strong. Thing was, tablet wasn't much use without a prophet to go with it. Kevin might be going crazy but he was still their only real chance of cracking this thing. Instead he threw together a quick hex bag to conceal them from demons and headed back in. It wasn't much but the Impala was as warded as she could be and he didn't have time for anything fancier.

"We're taking a risk here," Dean said, walking back into the bunker. Kevin had made short work of wrecking the wall and Garth was probably going to be pretty pissed at them about the mess but whatever. "I'll do everything I can but if you come with me I can't guarantee you'll be safe."

"You can't guarantee I'm safe here," Kevin said with a dry laugh. "I'm gonna take my chances."

"Then it's on your head," Dean agreed, throwing him the hex bag. "Keep that with you, it should obscure you from demons. We're going to get Sam then we're taking you to the bunker, alright?"

"Sounds fine," Kevin said, clutching the bag. Dean nodded and leads him out to the car, still wishing there was some other way.

***

Kevin was starting to get the idea that, though his life sucked, there were people in the world whose lives sucked worse than his. Case in point, Sam and Dean Winchester. Not that any of them had expected the trials to be easy but even then...he'd tried to keep quiet and out of the way through the whole thing, through the discovery of the reaper and the horrible parts where they'd thought Sam might be trapped in purgatory forever. Keep quiet, keep your head down, and stay focused. That's what he tried for.

He watched Dean call Benny, watched Dean trade one of his best friends for his brother and couldn't help but think how long until that was him. How long until one of these guys traded him in for the other because he got that he was important but when it came down to it there wasn't anything Sam wouldn't trade for Dean and Dean wouldn't trade for Sam.

He suddenly really didn't want to go to the bunker.

Not that he didn't want to be safe, he did, but just the word...bunker. It didn't sound like the kind of place you could escape from. It sounded like a place you stored things. Kept them locked away until you needed them and the Winchesters kind of did that with him already, did he really want to give them more power over him?

He didn't, not really. That meant he had to make a break for it. Had to get away before they could trap him. It was risky but, hey, the worst that could happen was torture and he'd lived through that once, he could live through it again.

Probably.

It wasn't that he wanted to go; he knew that his disappearing was only going to make the Winchesters lives shittier and in their way they'd done everything they could for him. It wasn't enough but they'd tried. He just...he couldn't let himself fall further into this. He needed to get out.

Sam was wiped when they'd completed the second trial. A complete mess and it was pretty clear he wasn't travelling any distance. Kevin felt for him, he really did. He got what Sam was trying to do, a weird penance in his own way. Got that Sam was giving everything in him for these trials and that Sam was essentially a decent person. No, he was a good person, not just decent. And Kevin was going to screw him over.

He hadn't heard Crowley in his head since he'd run, though. Maybe running was the key. He had to try, had to do what was best for him.

Dean shoved them both in the back seat of the Impala, Sam so he could lie down and Kevin so he could take care of him. Kevin did his best, though he knew it was stupid as he was planning on doing far more damage than he could fix here. Still, he sat with Sam. Let Sam cling to his hand, the only thing he could do and he hated seeing someone suffering but he didn't have a choice.

Maybe his leaving would be for the best. Then they'd not get the third trial. Kevin was beginning to suspect it might require the kind of sacrifice neither of the brothers were willing to make.

Dean found them a motel and bought them a room for the night. Kevin helped him lift Sam in and settle him on one of the beds. Kevin helped him carry their bags in, dumping all three of them and then he promised to sit with Sam while Dean went out to find them some food.

He hated lying but he couldn't be another tool the Winchesters locked away in their store. He had this horrible feeling that if he went in the bunker he'd never come out again.

Once Dean was clear he found his bag and unpacked the tablet. Sam's eyes were closed though he didn't seem to be asleep, more likely lost in his own world of inner pain. Kevin turned the tablet in his hands. It felt weird to be parted from it after so long, like he was planning to leave an arm behind but owning it only made him a target and, well, there had to be someone else out there who could read it. If anyone could find them, the Winchesters would.

He placed the tablet on the bed next to Sam, running his fingers over the familiar carvings one last time. Sam reached over then, very slowly, and wrapped a hand around his wrist.

"Kevin," Sam said, his voice raw. "Thanks."

"Sorry," was all Kevin could think of to whisper to that. Thanks was the last thing he deserved right now. Sam was looking confused, but Kevin had already pried Sam's hand off his wrist and stood. Sam said something else but he was already out the door.

***

"Alright," Dean said, kicking the motel room door open. "I found an open diner so I picked up something warm but if you're not up to that..." he trailed off, eyes scanning the room. Sam was sat up on the bed, looking pale. The tablet was lying next to him. Kevin wasn't there.

"Shit," he growled, dumping the food and rushing to Kevin's side. "What the hell happened?"

"Kevin left," Sam said through gritted teeth. "Just dumped the tablet and took off."

"Shit," Dean growled. "I knew we should have left the little nerd back in the house boat. Should have locked the damn door and not let him out." He grabbed Sam's shoulders, forcing his brother to look up at him. Sam did slowly, face tight with pain. He didn't look any worse them when Dean had left for food at least so that was something.

"You need to go get him," Sam said. Dean laughed, squeezing Sam's shoulder.

"No, what I need to do it take care of you. Heaven's littlest prophet wants to run off into the night then I say we let him."

"No," Sam insisted, reaching a hand up to wrap around Dean's wrist. "You NEED to get him. The tablet, Dean. The trials. We need Kevin for that."

"There'll be another way..."

"What if there isn't? What if I'm stuck like this forever and we never get to close the gates of hell? He can't have gone far, he's on foot. Find him and bring him back, Dean. We need him."

"Yeah," Dean admitted. "I know. I just..." Dean took a deep breath. He didn't want to go find Kevin, Kevin could go right back to Crowley as far as he was concerned but Sam was right, they needed him. "I'll go get him."

"Good," Sam said with a smile. "Bring him back in one piece, too. He's just a kid, Dean. He's scared."

"Scared kid or not he still knows well enough not to run away," Dean said with a shrug. "We had a deal, though I guess it doesn't matter now. You going to be alright while I go bring him in?"

"Pass me some water and something to eat first," Sam said, letting himself fold back down onto the bed. "I'm just gonna lie here and get some rest."

"You do that, Sammy," Dean said, leaning in and stroking Sam's hair. Kevin was going to have a lot of answer for, leaving Sam alone like this.

***

If it weren't for the fate he knew was waiting for him if he stayed, Kevin would have been kind of hoping Dean would find him. He knew he must be looking. Well, he guessed he would anyway. Kevin knew he was kind of valuable. That knowledge was all the kept him walking after a while. Dean would be looking and he couldn't be caught as they wouldn't give him another chance to get away and he couldn't be one of their tools.

The motel had been on the edge of a small town and Kevin had headed away from that. Not enough places to hide. Instead he headed for the highway. He walked in the trees, a little way back from the road. He was lucky, there was a lot of cover. He could see the road from here, just. He kept imagining the shadow of the Impala passing by but he knew that was just paranoia. Dean wouldn't find him. He'd get to the highway and hide until traffic picked up a bit then try to hitch a ride. Dean wanted him in that Impala he was going to have to force him and he couldn't do that on the side of a busy road.

Kevin hoped he wouldn't anyway.

The problem was it was hours until sunrise and, well, he hadn't exactly picked the ideal time of day to run. He hadn't had a choice, sure, but it was dark and wet and it hadn't taken long for his hoodie to get soaked through. He'd thought keeping under the trees would keep him dry but no such luck. Instead the rain collected on the leaves and dropped on him in giant drips. His feet weren't faring much better. The ground was wet and muddy and his sneakers and jeans were soaked in it. His socks squelched when he moved.

All in all, he was kind of miserable. His mind kept drifting back to the warm hotel room he'd come from. Sure, he didn't want to be with the Winchesters long term but right now...right now he could be warm. He'd have gotten to sleep in a bed, probably even a motel mattress would be better than the thing Garth had made him sleep on. He could have had someone to talk to, could have helped out. He did hate leaving Sam like that, so ill and weak but he had no choice.

He had to remember that he had no choice.

After a while he forgot to look for shadowy Impalas on the road. He focused on his feet, on taking step after step. It was all he could do to keep moving. All he had to do was keep moving until finally, finally, the tree line broke and he was standing back in the open, rain running down his face, looking at the highway.

He slid back under cover quickly, backing up to a tree and crouching down at it's base. It was drier down here, closer to the trunk, and he risked putting his duffle on the ground. He'd found the highway. He'd made it.

He leant back and finally let himself relax. Let his mind drift. Dean wouldn't find him here. He'd done it.

That was, of course, when Dean found him.

There was a crunch of a branch and his eyes flew open. Dean was stood there, nearly in arms reach and Kevin must have been really out of it to let him get that close. For a second they were both shocked and just stared at each other across the distance, then they both moved together.

Kevin grabbed for his bag. Stupid idea, should have left it. It gave Dean the chance to grab his arm, yanking hard and sending him toppling backwards into the mud. Kevin grabbed as he went and pulled Dean to his knees but, well, Dean was a better fighter than him. He'd never stood a chance really. He tried to scramble to his feet but Dean was on top of him and rolling him and then handcuffs were clicking on to place around his wrists and he knew it was all over but the shouting.

Still, he didn't have to make it easy.

"Get off me," he shouted, trying to throw Dean off, but Dean just pressed down on his shoulders, pressing him down into the mud and Kevin could hardly breath for it, could hardly think. He couldn't let Dean catch him, he couldn't. He was going to have a life again.

Only then Dean was climbing off him, rolling him over and Kevin...he knew it was too late. He'd blown his only chance and he couldn't stop tears of anger rolling down his face.

"Fuck you," he shouted, trying to fight to his feet. "Just let me go."

"Can't do that," Dean growled. "And you damn well know I can't. What the hell are you even thinking, leaving Sammy alone in a state like that? He could have died."

"I had to get away," Kevin protested. Dean was being a drama queen, after all. Sam was bad but not that bad. "I'm not a weapon, you can't store me in a fucking bunker and use me. I'm a person, I deserve a normal life."

"You're the one who wanted to go to the damn bunker," Dean protested. "But, you know what, whatever. It doesn't matter anymore. Come on, we're going back to the motel."

"No," Kevin said, firmly, and when Dean tried to drag him to his feet he made himself boneless, sagging to the muddy floor. Dean growled and kicked a tree. Kevin flinched as though he was the one who'd been kicked.

"Look," Dean growled, crouching down, and his entire body radiated pent-up aggression. "I get that you're angry. Life's given you shit and it's not done yet but either you get up on your own legs and walk out of here or I'm going to carry you. I am not leaving you, you're coming with me. The only difference is how much it hurts."

"This isn't fair," Kevin protested, but he knew Dean was serious about carrying him so, reluctantly, he gave in. Dean helped him get to his feet and then grabbed his duffle before dragging Kevin back out to the road, a hand on his arm.

He'd thought walking before was bad. Walking while handcuffed was worse. It seemed suddenly that every twig on the floor got under his sodden feet to trip him and it was hard to find his centre of gravity without his hands. Dean steadied him a little but, well, the guy was still angry and he probably wouldn't care too much if Kevin did trip and fall on his face.

He was in so much trouble right now. He was going to be trapped with angry Winchesters forever, just perfect.

Dean had parked the Impala near the junction to the highway which meant he'd probably known Kevin's plan all along. He'd probably seen Kevin when he came stumbling out of the trees and then followed him back in. So he'd been screwed anyway, he guessed. At least Dean hadn't left him sitting on the cold wet ground any longer.

Dean pushed him into the Impala so he landed sideways across the back seat and then Dean almost slammed the door on his feet as he rushed to get them in. They didn't say anything as Dean climbed in the front and started the engine. Kevin twisted his hands behind him, checking his bonds and trying to plan his next move.

***

Kevin let Dean pull him out of the Impala when they got back to the motel and drag him across to the room. He'd thought about making a fuss, screaming, but he couldn't be sure it would work and he'd already pissed off the Winchesters enough for one day. Now, now he needed a warm room and to regroup.

When they came in the door Sam was still awake, sitting against the headboard of one of the beds with his phone in his hands. He looked better than when Kevin had left, but that wasn't saying much. He was still pale, gaunt. When he saw them, though, he stood up and walked over.

"He was trying to get to the highway," Dean said, shoving Kevin forward a step. Sam helped him steady himself with a hand on his shoulder. "I caught him coming out of the woods."

"Did you have to bring half the wood back with you?" Sam asked, his nose wrinkling as he looked down at Kevin. "Are you alright?"

It took Kevin a second to realise that question was directed at him and when he did he nodded. If he wasn't going to talk he was going to remain silent. Completely silent. He wasn't going to get away without help, clearly, so he needed to wait for his chance to start screaming. At this point he didn't trust that the Winchesters wouldn't gag him if he made too much fuss, better to be quiet.

"He's fine," Dean said with a dismissive hand wave. “Probably needs a shower though.”

"Yeah, definitely," Sam said, bringing a hand up to cup Kevin's face. He'd be able to feel the slightly shudder in Kevin from the cold. He was still dripping onto the carpet. For a second their eyes met and Sam looked...he looked soft and open and understanding and Kevin tore his eyes away. He didn't need understanding, he needed to not be their prisoner. "Aren't you talking?"

"He hasn't since he stopped shouting," Dean said with a lazy shrug. "Doesn't change anything."

"No," Sam agreed, and Kevin hated that they were obviously having a conversation here he wasn't part of. "I think he needs to shower first. He's shaking."

"Alright," Dean agreed easily. "Can you take care of him or..."

"I can do that," Sam said. "Besides, if you're standing guard out here he's hardly going to run. You got the handcuff keys?"

"Yep," Dean said, fishing the key from his pocket and Kevin watched as Sam took it. Sam was right, there was no chance of escape right now but he knew what the key looked like now. Knew where Dean kept it. It was all good information for later.

He let Sam lead him to the bathroom. Listened to Sam apologize for how crappy their lives were as he unlocked the handcuffs and then he was finally left alone for a few minutes while Sam went to retrieve some clothes for him. The shower was warm and replacing the cold water with warm went a long way to making his feel human again. He rubbed his wrists as he stood under the spray. The cuffs were still lying on the counter. He thought briefly about doing something to destroy them but he'd bet anything they had more and, well, it wasn't like they didn't have other ways of keeping them where they wanted him.

Sam came back into the room before Kevin was done but didn't seem to think anything of it, pottering around the room as Kevin finished washing then holding out a towel for him as he stepped out of the shower. The towel was rough but he didn't complain, then he realised the clothes Sam was holding out for him to take next weren't his.

"Those aren't mine," he blurted, and Sam grinned at getting him to speak.

"No," Sam agreed. "They're Dean's. We weren't going back out in the rain just to get you something to sleep in. This'll do."

"Oh," Kevin said, as though that was an intelligent answer, and took the clothes from Sam. They were, predictably, too large for him. Sam gave him a weird look as he put them on, kind of almost fond, and then held out the handcuffs.

"You don't need to put those back on," Kevin protested. "I won't run again."

"Not an idiot," Sam chucked, catching Kevin's right hand and cuffing it. "You'll run the second you get a chance, you've proven that already. I'm sorry, Kevin, but we can't give you that chance again."

"Sam..."

"We need you. And, failing that, we're going to keep you safe. I've let you down before, I won't do it again. It's too dangerous out there, we can protect you."

"I can protect myself," Kevin protested. Sam just laughed then reached out, picking up the hex bag he'd retrieved from Kevin's clothes from the counter and using an elastic band to fasten it to his left arm.

He didn't say anything else as he led Kevin back out into the bedroom, the cuff dangling from one arm. Dean came over and grabbed it, rougher than Sam, and pulled Kevin over to one of the beds. The thing had one of those metal bedsteads that looked ideal for tying someone to which was apparently a stroke of luck for the Winchesters as Dean fastened the loose end of the handcuff around a bar.

"There we go," he said. "That'll do until morning. Get some sleep, Kevin. You're going to need it."

Kevin didn't reply and Dean went off to the bathroom. Sam ignored them both in favour of settling down on the other side of the bed Dean had chained him to. For a second Kevin thought about lying down on the floor just to spite them both but, well, he'd only be spiting himself really. Instead he slid under the covers, trying to ignore the way Sam smiled as he tried to find a comfortable way to sleep with one hand chained to the bed.

***  
Kevin woke up to the sound of Winchesters. They were talking quietly as they moved around the room. He yawned, tried to sit up and was quickly reminded just what kind of situation he'd gotten himself into. Sleeping with the handcuff hadn't been as hard as he thought it would be but it jarred now, yanking his arm when he tried to move.

"Look, Sleeping Beauty's awake," Dean said, amusement in his voice. Kevin shot him a dirty look but Dean just laughed. "I'm going out for coffee. Don't try anything again."

Kevin just grunted and Dean laughed again before letting himself out. He blinked a few times, rubbed at his eyes and looked around to find Sam watching him. Sam was smiling softly, like it wasn't massively fucked up that Kevin was chained to the bed. Hell, by Winchester standards this might be any other Thursday.

"Bathroom?" he asked, holding up the chain. Sam nodded, moving closer to unlock it. He looked better this morning. Still not right now more than powerful enough to stop Kevin making a run for it. He just had to wait it out. He'd get his chance.

"You sleep alright?" Sam asked when Kevin emerged from the bathroom again feeling a little more himself.

"Yeah," Kevin confirmed. "I guess maybe I haven't been getting enough sleep?"

"I don't think any of us have," Sam replied, and for a second he looked so damn tired, Kevin kind of wanted to reach over and, he didn't know, pat his shoulder or something. Offer some kind of comfort as Sam obviously needed it. Which was insane as Sam was keeping him here against his will.

"Yeah, well, the sooner we get this all over the better, I guess," Kevin said with a sigh, flopping down into a chair, the cuff still around his wrist banging on the table edge. Sam made a noise of agreement but carried on reading whatever it was he was reading, ignoring the cuff. Kevin made a point of letting it bang a few more times but Sam ignored it. He guessed he should just be glad he was being allowed to sit at the table and not being chained to the bed again.

Dean came back with diner coffee and bagels. Kevin knew, objectively, that the coffee was terrible but he needed it so badly he could almost mistake it for acceptable. He ate his bagel and sat quietly as Sam and Dean chatted away with each other. They seemed pretty relaxed. Well, for Winchesters. Maybe he might have a second chance to escape.

"Alright," Dean said finally, putting his empty coffee cup down. "We need to get on the road. Kevin, come here."

"What for?" Kevin asked, not moving. Dean sighed and Sam suddenly wouldn't meet his eye and, alright, maybe he had been a little optimistic before. Looked like he wasn't going to get his chance after all.

"Look, you made it like this," Dean said, standing and coming round the table towards him. Kevin stood up, backing away, but Sam had already stood and moved to the door. "Normally we'd let you do whatever stupid thing you wanted to but, right now, we need you. If we let you go Crowley WILL find you and he WILL kill you."

"He already found me at the houseboat," Kevin protested, taking another step back. "You guys can't protect me from him. I know I wasn't imagining it, I haven't heard him since we left."

"Alright," Dean agreed. "And we can work out how he got past the wards later but for now you're coming with us."

"I don't..."

"This isn't a request, Kevin," Sam said, and he sounded so tired Kevin almost felt guilty until he remembered they were trying to kidnap him. "The choice you have here is if you do this the easy way or you make us fight you. If you make us fight we WILL win."

"I know," Kevin said, sagging a little. When it came to fighting he wasn't going to stand a chance against these guys, he knew that. "Alright, I'll do what you say."

"Good," Dean replied. "Now, put your hands behind your back."

"Why?" Kevin said, surprised. "I just agreed to go with you guys."

"I know," Dean agreed. "And I also know that lasts right up until you think you can run away again. I'm not stupid and I'm not taking risks, not with Sam. You let us do this or we'll do it anyway."

"I'm not letting you tie me up," Kevin said, but Dean reached out even as he said it and grabbed his arm, pulling him forward and twisting him around. Kevin tried to pull away but he just wasn't as strong as Dean and since the cuffs were still around one of his wrists it was the work of seconds for Dean to get the other wrist too.

"We are sorry about this," Sam said, and the worst bit was he sounded sorry. Kevin glared at him as Dean pulled him upright again.

"If you were really sorry for me you'd let me go," he said, pulling at the cuffs. Dean just snorted and pushed him down into the chair, walking over and opening a duffle bag and pulling out a roll of tape. Kevin's eyes widened. Being cuffed was bad enough, they wouldn't do more to him, would they?"

Dean didn't speak, and suddenly Sam wouldn't meet his eye as Dean approached again. He made to stand but Dean held him in place with a hand on his shoulder.

"No," Kevin protested, pushing back against him. "Look, I'll go with you. I'll do anything you want but..."

"Sorry, Kevin. You had your chance," Dean said with a shrug, going to kneel in front of him. As soon as he did Kevin stood again and Dean growled in frustration and pushed him down. "Just keep still."

"No," Kevin said, shoving against him. "I'm not helping you. Let me go."

"We need to keep you safe," Sam said, starting across the room. Kevin tried to shove up again but then Sam was there, catching his shoulders in big hands and keeping him in place as Dean grabbed his legs and pulled them together. The brothers had obviously had experience of this and Kevin could only look on in horror as Dean would the tape around his legs tightly, pinning them together. No way to run now, he could feel the panic rising in him. He opened his mouth to scream but Sam apparently anticipated the move, bringing a hand up to wrap around his mouth.

"I am sorry about this," Sam whispered in his ear. "I just want to keep you safe."

Kevin cursed him out though none of the curses made it past his lips. Dean taped his knees, the wrapping tight enough that even over the loose, borrowed sleeping pants he had no hope of squirming out of it. Dean stood then and Sam released Kevin's mouth long enough for Dean to cover it in tape, multiple layers cutting off any protests Kevin might make.

For a final gesture Sam pulled his arms down, holding them tight as Dean wound the tape around his body, taking away even the small movement of his arms away from his chest. He was well and truly caught and his cheeks burned in shame.

"Hey," Sam whispered softly in his ear. "It's all going to be alright. I know things seem bad now but we are taking care of you, we promise."

"Yeah," Dean said, reaching over and running a hand through his hair. "We ain't trying to hurt you but, damn kid, we don't WANT Crowley to kill you. If you'd just let us help we wouldn't have to do that.

Kevin's protests were lost in the tape as Dean stepped back. Sam stayed where he was, a sold presence at Kevin's back holding him up which was good as Kevin wasn't sure he could do that for himself right now. Not like this, wrapped up like a Christmas present in someone else's sleeping clothes.

After that the operation seemed to move smoothly. Dean packed their bags and took them out to the car. Kevin noticed for the first time that it wasn't quite light yet, that was probably why they were doing this now. Then he came back with a blanket.

Kevin tried to struggle but, really, there was no point to that now. Dean wrapped the blanket around him lightly then lifted him up and carried him out. He laid him on the floor in the back of the Impala and Kevin squirmed but there wasn't really any point to it, it was too late. Dean pulled the blanket back a little so it wouldn't suffocate him then the doors were closing, the music was on and they were on their way.

***

Kevin's shoulders were aching. The floor of the Impala wasn't a comfortable place at the best of times but with his arms twisted around behind his back it was a downright horrible place to be. He had no way of knowing how long he'd been there, no way of knowing where he was. He tried desperately to remember if they'd ever told him where the bunker was but he didn't think they had.

As much as he'd dreaded them reaching their destination he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when the Impala finally rolled to a stop and he heard the Winchesters get out. He heard them remove their bags and slam the doors and then everything went quiet.

He was alone. For the first time he was alone. He had to try. He shifted, managing to sit himself up and twist his hands round but he couldn't free them. He managed, at least, to push the sheet off himself to pool in his lap. He got a look out of the window and realised they were off the road in a wooded area. Great, no help from outside then.

Then the doors were opening and Dean was hauling him out again. Kevin glared but Dean just grabbed the blanket, draping it back over Kevin's face so he couldn't see where they were going, and carried him in.

It was weird being carried. Dean was careful with him but it still made his arms twist in odd ways. It also made it hard to keep track of where they were going. Without feet on the ground and the need to physically turn it was hard to track their movements - he hoped the bunker wasn't too complex or he wasn't ever going to be able to find his way out again.

"You got him?" Sam asked, and Kevin jumped a little as he hadn't realized the other man was near. Dean chuckled and then Kevin was being laid down on a bed. A really comfortable bed, in fact.

"Yeah, I got him. He's fine. You done with that?"

"Yep," Sam confirmed. "Room's as safe as I can make it."

The next thing Kevin knew the blanket was being pulled away and he blinked as he looked around the room. It was...basic. Clearly it was meant to be a cell - the door had a little window with bars and the entire place was painted with sigils. There was a half-covered alcove with a toilet and sink and a desk and then the mattress on the floor where he was lying.

"Sorry about the accommodation," Sam said, coming to kneel by him. "But this is just about the safest place in the world for you right now. It's got every protection we know and a load of others built into the brickwork, nothing should be able to find you here." As he said it he peeled the tape from Kevin's mouth and, when it was gone, Dean stepped forward straight away and held a glass of water to his lips. Kevin drank, it only occurred to him after he'd taken two thirsty mouthfuls that it might not just be water.

"I don't want to be here," he said, moving his head back. "I'd rather take my chances out there."

"Yeah, we noticed that," Dean said, moving the glass away. "Thing is, we need you. And even if we didn't we want to keep you safe, so you're staying down here for now."

"It shouldn't be for long," Sam consoled, tearing away the tape keeping his arms pinned to his side. "As soon as we close the gates to hell you can go. But until then we're keeping you safe whether you like it or not."

"This isn't fair," Kevin complained, thought he knew there was no point to it now. The Winchesters ignored him, Dean kneeling down to unbind his legs. Kevin thought for a while about kicking him but that would only end up pissing him off and apparently Kevin was going to be relying on them for everything now.

"Life ain't fair," Dean countered, balling up the last of the tape. He fished in his pocket and pulled out the key for the handcuffs which he handed to Sam and a few seconds later Kevin was free again. He rolled his shoulders and massaged his wrists for a few seconds, enjoying the freedom of movement again.

"When Crowley was talking to you," Sam said, slowly and cautiously. "Did he say anything about how he found you?"

"No," Kevin said with a shrug. "I didn't exactly chat with him over tea and biscuits.” Sam and Dean shared a worried look and Dean sighed.

"Alright, this is the plan. We're going to get you settled in here then I'm going to head out again and try to find out what's going on. Sam'll stay with you."

Kevin didn't say anything. What could he say to that? He didn't get a say any more, that was kind of the whole point. If his silence bothered the Winchesters they didn't let on. Instead they went about settling him in. Sam brought sheets for the bed and, when Kevin refused to help him make it, lifted Kevin out of the way and made it himself. Dean brought his duffle and the tablet, laying them on the desk, then food and general provisions "just in case". He noticed they didn't bring him any weapons but, yeah, that was probably too much to ask. Not so soon after he'd tried to run away.

He didn't like the thought of being left here without weapons but, then, who in the hell was going to hurt him down here?

Sam brought him paper and pens. Kevin ignored them. They could keep him prisoner but they couldn't make him translate. He wasn't their slave, if they thought he'd just give in and let them own him they were very wrong.

Eventually they both went away, locking the door behind them, and he was alone.

***

"Hey, are you awake?" Sam asked. Kevin ignored him. Since they'd left him he'd moved from the corner, at least, to curl on the mattress. Apparently it had been an hour. It was late evening now, not that that it meant anything to him. His cell didn't have windows. He suspected they were too far underground for that. Like a coffin.

When he didn't reply Sam came into the room slowly and placed something on the desk. Kevin could smell it now. Some kind of soup, maybe. It smelt rich and like tomatoes and his stomach made a noise to remind him just how long ago that bagel had been.

"I am sorry," Sam said, and he even sounded sad. "I won't let you kill yourself to make a point, though. As soon as it's safe or, well, as safe as the world can be, you can leave. But I won't turn you out when I know Crowley's trying to kill you."

"I think that's my decision to make," Kevin said.

"Normally I'd be all with you on that," Sam replied with a dry chuckle. "But, right now, I think you're tired and stressed and not thinking straight and you've got so much to live for - I'm not going to let you waste it like this."

Kevin didn't say anything else, couldn't say anything else. It wasn't like what Sam was saying wasn't true. He knew he was too tired, too stressed. He could feel the tension all through his body, the need to run even if it was straight into Crowley's arms and, hell, maybe Sam was right that he was just going to make a horrible mistake but it was still his mistake to make.

Only apparently it wasn't as he was locked in a cell in a secret underground bunker that only two other people in the world knew about.

"What if you die?" he asked, still not turning. "What if you and Dean both die tomorrow? Am I meant to rot here?"

"Garth knows where to find you," Sam said. "We can't really tell anyone else but since we're not working together with Garth, well, if the three of us die on the same day that's either some horrible luck or something that'd probably kill you anyway."

Kevin couldn't think of anything else to say to that so he stayed curled in a ball until Sam left. Then, finally, he pried himself off the mattress and ate his damn soup.

***

Kevin looked up when the door opened, the flopped back down on the mattress when he saw it was only Sam clutching a laptop. For a second he thought about trying to fight Sam for it but, well, it wasn’t like he had any friends to contact with it and Sam could beat him anyway.

“What are you doing down here?” he asked instead, flopping over onto his back.

“I didn’t want to leave you alone,” Sam said with a shrug, pulling out the desk chair and flopping down, setting his laptop on top of the tablet. “Not right now. Are you going to work on this?”

“No,” Kevin said, rolling over again. He didn’t need Sam’s pity, he needed his life back. Sucks to be him - only got the things he didn’t want. As usual.

“Alright, I’ll use it,” Sam said, clearing the things they’d piled up on there last night away. Kevin ignored him, curling in on himself and intentionally blocking out the sound of Sam typing. He fell asleep again like that.

***

Apparently pity went a long way with Sam Winchester. Kevin didn’t know how long had passed exactly. He slept a lot, his body kind of needed it and since he wasn’t going to touch the tablet there wasn’t much else to do. Most of the time when he woke up Sam was there, working or reading or once watching a TV show on his laptop. Kevin tried not to talk to him but sometimes it was hard.

Twice he woke up alone. He used his alone time to check his cell. The door was tightly locked, there was literally no way out. He’d noticed Sam locked it every time he came in, normally hiding the key in his pocket. Kevin spent a lot of his new free time thinking about how to get that key.

In fact, that was what he was doing when Dean knocked on the door. Lying on his back on the mattress thinking about the key and how he could slip it out of Sam’s pocket without Sam noticing.

Sam looked up and blinked, the stood and stretched and opened the door and Kevin tried not to pay attention because what the fuck did he care if Dean was back? It didn’t change anything unless they’d finally seen sense and decided to let him out.

Only Dean didn’t pull Sam out of the room to discuss whatever he’d found out. He stepped in and when Kevin looked up he looked...he looked somewhere between pissed and upset. Kevin barely even registered Sam shutting the door again as Dean came across the room, dropping down to sit on the mattress next to him.

“Look, I’m sorry to do this to you,” Dean started, then he paused a second like he was trying to gather his thought before he carried on. “There’s no nice way to do this. You were right about Crowley - he had found you. So I traced back how he found you and, shit, Kevin, he killed your Mom.”

Kevin waited patiently for the punch line. There had to be a punch line because it was ridiculous. Crowley was a lot of things but he was NOT badass enough to take out his mom. His mom had survived all kinds of shit. She was brave and resourceful and not afraid to get her hands dirty. She was not dead.

“I’m sorry,” Dean said, and he sounded so sincere that Kevin couldn’t help but laugh. He laughed because it was ridiculous. The entire thing was ridiculous. Crowley hadn’t killed his mom.

“Look,” he explained, “You’ve got it wrong somehow. Crowley hasn’t killed my mom.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean said again, and then he was pulling a phone out of his pocket. Kevin knew that phone, it was his mom’s phone. The one she used to talk to him. It was smashed and covered in streaks of dried blood and Kevin reached out to snatch it from Dean’s hand, bringing it close and then throwing it away again.

“It’s a phone. It doesn’t meant anything.”

“Do you need to see the pictures?” Dean asked, pulling out his own phone. “I don’t...Crowley made a mess, Kevin. You don’t need to see it but...”

“I do need to see it,” Kevin insisted, reaching for the phone. Dean shared one of those looks with Sam but Kevin ignored it. He wasn’t going to let them mess him around. It was all part of their plan, it had to be. Tell him his mom was dead to give him one less reason to run. Sucks to be them, he’s going to run anyway.

He took the phone from Dean’s unresisting fingers and opened the image folder.

Dean wasn’t lying.

He almost made it to the bathroom, but not quite.

He lost time. Not entirely, he vaguely remembered Sam moving him back to the bed, lying down with him and holding him as he sobbed. He remembered Dean moving around, probably cleaning up where Kevin had thrown up all over the floor. At some point Dean came back and lay down on the other side of him and Kevin was too...too something to protest. The picture from Dean’s phone kept flashing in front of his eyes and maybe for tonight it was alright. Maybe, just for one night, he could lie there between Sam and Dean and take whatever comfort they had to offer.

***

Kevin woke up with his head on Sam’s shoulder. Dean was pressed up against his back - spooning him from behind and oh, hell Dean’s erection. Not really what he was planning on waking up to. He hissed, wiggled out of the mess of bodies (waking them both in the process) and rolled of the mattress.

And then he remembered his mom was dead.

For a second it was like he couldn’t move. He crouched where he’d landed and stared at the edge of the mattress as the Winchesters moved around him. His mom was dead. He’d never get to hug her again, never get to go back to her and live a normal life. That was over.

He clamped down on the tears. He’d had his moment of weakness, he wasn’t going to have another one.

Instead he stood up, stretching and watching as the Winchesters sorted themselves out and Dean shuffled out in search of coffee. He took care to lock the door again, if only Kevin had thought when they’d all been tangled together he might have been able to get the key, though then he wouldn’t have been able to get out without waking them up.

Then he remembered Dean’s erection pressing against him and, well, it was a ridiculous plan but it was all he had.

He was going to have to seduce one of the brothers into letting him close enough that he’d be able to get the key without them noticing.

He looked over at Sam who’d stretching himself out. Honestly, the thought of seducing either of them wasn’t that bad. It’d been a long time since he even saw anyone else really so, yeah, they’d crossed his mind a few times when he’s been getting a little alone time with his hand. They’re good looking guys and he’d probably sleep with them for less than his freedom so...it’s not a bad plan.

“How are you doing?” Sam said, finally, reaching over to lay a hand on Kevin’s shoulder. The image from Dean’s phone immediately flashed through his mind again but he swallows back the reaction. He couldn’t think of that right now.

“I’ll be alright,” he said instead, turning to face Sam. Sam looked sceptical but he didn’t say anything, just stepped away and started straightening the room. Kevin slunk off to use the bathroom and when he was done Dean’s returned with coffee and toast.

“So, what’s the plan now?” he asked, sitting down right next to Dean on the mattress. Dean gave him a bit of an odd look at the proximity but apparently wasn’t going to argue about it, that was good.

“You’re staying here,” Dean said, grabbing a slice of toast. Kevin sighed and snagged his cup of coffee. Sam hadn’t been bringing him nearly enough of this, Dean was definitely his favourite. “And you’re translating the tablet.”

“No, I’m not,” Kevin said with a shrug. “Not here, anyway. Besides, I think I’ve kind of got all I can from it without the other half.”

“But if we could get the other half, you’d look at it again?” Sam asked.

“Maybe,” Kevin said with a shrug. He wouldn’t but he didn’t need them to know that.

“Alright, we’ll see what we can do,” Dean said with a sigh. “I’ve got another job I need to take care of first, though. Charlie called - she needs some help with something so I’m going to head over there. You alright staying here, Sam?”

“Yeah, we’ll be fine,” Sam said with a shrug. “What’s up with Charlie? Nothing serious?”

“Looks like she just found a job,” Dean said with a shrug. “I’ll phone you when I know anything, anyway. You need me to do a grocery run before I go?”

“Please,” Sam said, nodding. “Remember to buy vegetables.”

“And pop tarts,” Kevin interrupted. Dean gave him a weird look but he just shrugged. He liked pop tarts and if he was going to be stuck here he might as well try to take advantage. Dean sighed then and stood up, stretching.

“Alright,” he said. “I’m going to go do that. You two...just take care of yourself alright?”

“We will,” Sam said with a roll of his eyes and Kevin just stayed quiet. He fully intended to take care of himself and, well, he didn’t want to hurt Sam.

He just wasn’t going to promise that he wouldn’t, given the chance.

***

“What are you researching?” Kevin asked, leaning against the edge of the desk. If Sam was surprised to see him up and about again he didn’t show it, just smiled up at Kevin and turned the screen to he could see better.

“Nothing, really,” he admitted. “Just searching for some easy jobs. Until...well...there’s not a lot we can do at the moment other than wait but it’s better to keep Dean busy. He doesn’t cope with downtime at all, really. He just gets bored and angry.”

“That sucks,” Kevin said, scanning the open page on Sam’s laptop. “The guy could probably use some rest.”

“He definitely could,” Sam agreed. “But, you know Dean, he takes the entire weight of the world on his shoulders then stands there until it crushes him. I kind of thought...well...when I agreed to do the trials I thought maybe that’d put the weight on me this time but Dean seems to take it even more personally that I’m the one in danger.”

“He just wants to protect you,” Kevin said with a shrug. “It must be nice, having someone to look out for you.” As soon as the words left his mouth he realised just how much that wasn’t true for him anymore. He didn’t have anyone to look after him. He’d run from here to nothing. Nobody. He didn’t have friends any more, there were all dead or faded away. He didn’t have family, didn’t have anything.

Something of what he was thinking must have passed over his face as Sam reached out and pulled him into a hug. Kevin went willingly, laying his head on Sam’s shoulder and closing his eyes. He needed to be more intimate after all, why not take some comfort while he was here?

“I know you don’t really appreciate it but we’re only keeping you here because we want to keep you safe,” Sam said, rubbing circles on his back. Kevin didn’t say anything, just leant in closer. “I know this sucks. Look, I know you won’t look at the tablet but do you want me to try and find something else to distract you?”

“Yeah,” Kevin said, leaning in a little but Sam moved back, untangling himself from Kevin and pulling the laptop over.

“Come on, you can help me look for some leads for now. I can teach you the kind of thing to look for, if that’s alright?”

“Yeah,” Kevin sighed, taking the laptop from Sam’s hands. “That’s great.”

***

“I can’t believe you haven’t seen this,” Sam commented, dropping down onto the mattress with his laptop. Kevin shifted slightly closer, clutching the bowl of popcorn in his lap. The key was right next to him, in Sam’s pocket, but even if he could get it out without Sam noticing, well, he’d notice when Kevin went to unlock the door. Better to wait until he could convince him to let his guard down and sleep in here.

“Well, I’ve not exactly had time to watch movies recently,” he protested, leaning lightly against Sam’s shoulder. Sam let him, shifting the laptop so he could see the screen more clearly. Kevin still wasn’t sure how they’d got on to the topic of movies but he wasn’t going to complain if Sam wanted to spend more time with him.

“Well, time is something we have, for now at least,” Sam said with a shrug that pushed Kevin away for a second. Kevin used it as an excuse to adjust their positions, pressing even closer under the pretence of watching the screen. “And I can hardly let you miss out on a classic.”

“If you say so,” Kevin said, dubiously, looking across at Sam. Sam was concentrating on the laptop and setting up the movie and he looked...he looked much better than he had even a few days ago but still not good. Not even a little bit good. Just less like he was about to drop dead any second. Maybe the rest was doing him good, though it was obvious the trials weren’t doing him any good. For a second Kevin glanced across at the tablet and felt guilt settle in his stomach.

He wouldn’t give in, though. Not while he was a prisoner. He had to escape, this couldn’t be his life.

“Alright,” he said, settling in and, yeah, it was kind of nice to be pressed so close to Sam like this. “Let’s see it then.”

***

Kevin was feeling oddly loose-limbed and relaxed. It was kind of odd since, well, prisoner, but it had been a good day. It had just been him and Sam for nearly four days now and he felt his plan was coming along. They’d researched things, watched three movies, and spent an hour discussing arcane law and then another hour watching cat videos on YouTube. It wasn’t bad. In fact, he could almost forget the locked door some moments when Sam would take him by surprise and he’d laugh and it was all awesome.

Sam was looking healthier by the day. More relaxed. Kevin thought the break was probably good for him. He bet it was a long time since Sam had last sat back and watched a few movies, put the hunting completely aside for a few hours.

They’d talked. A lot. It had been kind of nice. He’d been alone for a long time, he’d missed just the simple things like talking with someone and it not having to mean a lot. Sam always humoured him, letting him chat about anything that crossed his mind. It was good, they were bonding.

Everything was coming together nicely.

They were sat on the mattress again, kicked out on top of the blankets with the laptop balanced on Sam’s knee. He’d been talking about a gig he and Dean went to once, and then when Kevin had admitted he didn’t know the band (still couldn’t remember their name, actually), he’d insisted on finding some of their music on YouTube and, well.

Kevin was leaning into Sam and Sam was leaning a little bit into Kevin and, well, maybe this was his moment.

He moved a little, upsetting their gentle lean in favour of getting closer to Sam’s face. For a second their eyes met. Kevin leant in and...Sam drew back, eyes going wide.

“Kevin,” he said, voice suddenly tight and unsure, and Kevin drew back.

“I’m sorry,” Kevin said, frowning. “I just thought...”

“Think again,” Sam said, shifting back a little more. He took the laptop with him and climbed up, stepping away as though he wanted to put as much space between them as he could. Kevin sighed, slipping back down onto the mattress. Sam didn’t leave the room but, well, he went back to research without a word, ignored Kevin’s attempts to chat and, well, Kevin hoped he’d come round soon, as this really didn’t feel right.

***

Getting Sam to thaw out again after, well, it was a challenge. Especially since Sam so obviously didn't want to talk about it and left the room the one time Kevin tried to apologise. Not that he was really sorry, he'd do it again in a second if he thought he had a hope of succeeding this time.

Thing was, it wasn't just the keys. Sure, that was a lot of it, but he liked Sam. He'd invested time in getting to know Sam and, yeah, he kind of cared about him, alright? He hated this tension, this feeling that he'd done something horribly wrong. He didn't want Sam pissed at him, this sucked.

It took a full twenty-four hours before Sam would even really talk to him again, beyond a yes or a no, and then it was strained. He held back, didn't get excited in the same way, and somehow looked more tired and, alright, maybe it was just overexposure or knowing he had to live with him but Kevin hated that look on Sam's face. He wanted Sam smiling or getting excited about things like a puppy. He didn't want this.

He ended up making overtures, which was stupid as he'd not really been the one in the wrong. Alright, maybe a little, but he'd only tried for a kiss and he'd backed right off when Sam told him no. But, well, didn't seem like Sam was going to reach out again so he had to.

He sat and talked. It felt a lot like talking to himself at first but he knew Sam was listening. He talked about school, about the play they'd gone to see as a school trip once. He talked about his favourite movies and music and occasionally Sam would join in, quietly, like he didn't want to be dragged into this. Then more animatedly, finally telling stories again himself.

And it was good, if not as good as it had been. He kind of wished he could just leave it there. Kind of frame it and call it done. He was never going to get out that way, though. He had to remember that, there was a point to all this and that point was his freedom.

He didn't try for a kiss this time, he'd probably just been too heavy handed. Instead he tried subtle. He tried flirting.

It might sound easy but, well. Kevin had had a girlfriend. She'd been his best friend when he was little. Their parents had known each other, they'd taken music lessons together, they used to play together and when they were fourteen she'd kissed him when they were doing homework in his room and told him he was her boyfriend now. He'd loved Channing, she was beautiful and hard working and funny and he'd probably still be with her now if everything about his life didn't suck, but, well, he'd never really had to flirt because of her. It wasn't a thing with them and now he wanted to try it he was kind of at a loss.

It probably took Sam a while to catch on at so what Kevin was doing which was probably why it took Sam a while to stop it but when he did get it, well, he drew back again straight away, stepping out from under the hand Kevin had lain on his arm and retreating back to his corner and his laptop.

Kevin tried to tell himself that disappointment in his stomach was just from his plan for escape not working but he wasn't sure he'd convinced himself.

***

Someone knocked on the door. Kevin bolted upright from where he'd been sprawled on the bed staring into space. Dean. It could only be Dean, nobody else could get in here. Sam didn't look surprised and for a second Kevin was a bit hurt that he hadn't been told about this but, well, it wasn't like he and Sam were exactly having heart-to-hearts now. Not after his second disastrous attempt at seduction.

Sam let himself out, not looking at Kevin, and everything was quiet.

Kevin thought about getting up and checking the door but he knew Sam'd locked it. He thought about getting up and trying the laptop. There'd be internet but, well, what could he do? E-mail his dead mom and ask her for help? Or maybe his dead girlfriend? Or one of the many vague friends he'd had before who knew nothing about the supernatural. Help, I'm being held hostage in a bunker I'm not sure of the location of by a couple of brothers who hunt ghosts and stuff to save me from the King of Hell. Yeah, that would get taken seriously.

He needed more friends.

Eventually the door opened again and Dean came in, a fast food bag clutched in his hand which he passed to Kevin. Kevin pulled it open, tearing into the burger as Dean settled down at the desk.

"Thanks for this," he said. It wasn't like he'd been starving or anything but Sam apparently took the time when Dean was away to live on only salad. He loved salad, but he kind of loved greasy burgers too.

"Don't mention it, kid," Dean said, all gruff, and Kevin just shrugged, at his burger, and didn't mention it again.

***

Sam had obviously been talking to Dean. Kevin worked it out in about ten minutes when every attempt he made to talk to Dean was met with stony silence and, seriously, fuck that. Maybe he just wanted to talk to someone. That wasn't unreasonable. He'd been held prisoner in this damn bunker for...he'd even lost track of how damn long he'd been here and now neither of the people whose fault that was would even look at him.

This sucked. Everything about this sucked and he hated it. All he'd wanted was a normal life and now instead he had this. Locked in a bunker and ignored.

He curled up on the bed, facing away from where Dean was sitting at the desk, and let himself wallow in his own misery. He thought he was due a really good wallow.

He didn't know how long he'd been lying there, curled in on himself, before Dean stood up with a dramatic sigh and came over to sit down next to him. Kevin wasn't going to cave that easily, no matter how much he might want some simple human contact. He curled further in on himself as Dean's hand came to grip his shoulder.

"Oh, come on," Dean said, tugging a little. Kevin refused to move. "What the hell's wrong now?"

"What do you think?" Kevin spat. "The King of Hell wants me dead, you've kidnapped me and now apparently I'm not even worth talking to. Just fuck you all."

"Hey, I'm only trying to help you," Dean said, indignant. "You want to be out there facing Crowley on your own?"

"Why not, I've done it before," Kevin spat. "Last time neither of you were around and I managed just fine. If you'd let me out of here I'd probably manage again."

"I'm not taking that risk, Kevin."

"It's not your risk to take, Dean," Kevin growled, sitting up. "That's my entire point, it's NOT your risk to take. You treat me like some kid who can't even tie his own shoe laces and you expect me to be happy about that? You won't even fucking talk to me."

"Of course I'm not going to talk to you," Dean growled. "Sam said you kept hitting on him."

"Yes," Kevin exclaimed. "I did because you might both die and leave me locked in here forever and I'd die without ever having kissed a guy, even, which is ridiculous..." he trailed off as he realised what he'd said. Not what he'd meant to say but, well, better than blurting the truth and maybe there was a little truth in it. He'd never really thought too closely about what he might want. When your girlfriend was your best friend and you wanted her in your life forever you didn't really question things too closely.

"I'm just...I just want company," he finished, lamely, not looking to see what Dean's face was doing. "I don't want to be left here alone and I guess maybe I'm a little touch starved?"

Dean let go of his shoulder and for a second Kevin thought he'd really messed it up, that Dean was going to actually leave him here alone behind a locked door like the prisoner he was but instead Dean settled down on the mattress beside him, kicking out his legs on the bed.

"Alright," he said "I'm not too sure about the touch starvation bit but I guess ignoring you is cruel since, well, I ain't gonna say sorry for saving your life but maybe it is our fault you're down here..."

"Maybe?"

"So do you want to watch a movie or something?"

Kevin would like to say he didn't give in straight away but, honestly, he couldn't agree fast enough.

***

On the evening (probably) of the fourth day (probably) of Dean's stint on what Kevin had come to refer to as Kevin Watch, Dean turned up with a pizza and a bottle of Jack.

Kevin had always known that Sam and Dean were really two very different people but the last few days had really driven that home for him. Dean was louder than Sam, which was obvious. He was, oddly, a lot more accommodating, though. Maybe it was a lifetime of looking after someone but where Sam had just gone and made food and fed Kevin as a side-product of feeding himself, Dean talked to him about what he wanted to eat, though Kevin didn't always get what he wanted. He asked Kevin how he was doing in their weird gruff way just to check if he was alright, or as alright as circumstances allowed. It was weirdly sweet.

He also obviously had different opinions about what Kevin could handle. Whereas Sam hadn't talked to Kevin about what he wanted or needed to much, he'd kind of done more to protect Kevin. He'd hidden how ill he was, for example. Kept Kevin a step removed from the research they were doing. Dean didn't sugar-coat a thing. He made sure Kevin was aware just how badly Sam was really doing, how he was struggling with the simple mission he'd taken while Dean stayed here with Kevin, and how much they needed the tablet translated but he also treat Kevin as more of an adult in other ways. He didn't censor himself around Kevin as much, and now there was the alcohol.

Dean didn't drink as much as he did when he first met Kevin, that was obvious, but he did still drink and Kevin was honestly surprised to see the bottle but not as surprised as when Dean put on a movie and passed the bottle to him.

He didn't argue, though. He could use taking out of his own head for a while and since he clearly wasn't going to get anyone to fuck him out of it, he'd have to do it with alcohol.

Kevin had been drunk twice before. Once when he was thirteen. It had been a family party, though he couldn't remember what for now. A cousin marrying or something. One of his uncles had thought it was hilarious to get him a beer, and then another beer, and then another and when his Mom had found them she'd been so angry, he'd been grounded for a month for taking the beers but at the time he'd been so high, so drunk, everything had been hilarious.

The second time had been on Channing's sixteenth birthday. Someone had smuggled in a hip-flask of vodka and spiked the punch and, well, he'd had a lot of punch. Everything had seemed awesome, the world seemed happier and more real and he'd ended up sneaking out back and making out with Channing. It was the first time she'd let him touch her breasts and at the time he'd thought life didn't get any better than that.

Drinking with Dean was an entirely different experience. 

Dean obviously had a much higher tolerance for alcohol then Kevin and it isn't long into the movie before Kevin starts to feel it, his limbs feeling heavy and his focus narrowing to one thing at a time. They talk, he feels like words are flowing out of him like this. He tells Dean...he doesn't even really remember what he tells Dean. He talks about family and about the future and about how much he hates Crowley and at some point they ended up sprawled next to each other on the mattress, movie finished and playing its menu music on loop in the background and Dean kissed him.

Kissing Dean was not like kissing Channing. Kissing Channing was awesome, kissing Dean is something else entirely. Something so better than awesome that his drink-addled brain could barely even imagine. Dean kissed generously, passionately, like you were his entire focus in the world and Kevin couldn't do anything but open himself up to it, lying there and accepting the kiss.

Eventually Dean pulled away, shut the laptop, and turned off the light. They kissed again a few times in the dark but the world was already starting to lose focus and eventually Kevin drifted into sleep.

***

They were woken in the morning by Dean's phone ringing. It took Kevin a few seconds to realise that the thing he was lying across was, well, Dean. Dean just shoved him to the side, digging his phone out of his pocket and answering it.

It was obviously Sam. Kevin couldn't hear what he was saying but he could tell by Dean's tone that the only person it could be was Sam. He tried to pry himself off the mattress but he felt a little like his brain had been stuffed with cotton wool and thought about Dean's lips and he couldn't manage to focus on anything else.

"Alright," Dean said, and suddenly he was there leaning over and pushing the hair off Kevin's forehead. "I'm gonna get you some water and some painkillers and Sam's gonna be here soon so you'd better shower or something.

Kevin made a noise that might have been an agreement or a protest, he wasn't sure, but Dean just ruffled his hair and stood up and left.

It took Kevin a few minutes to realise that if he'd played that differently, not drunk as much, not just gone to sleep on top of Dean like an idiot, that he might have got the key and got out. It was really hard to focus on all the ways he should be regretting the chance, though. Not when his limbs were still sleep heavy and his lips still kiss-swollen and, well, he didn't WANT to be here but at least he wasn't having to face off with Crowley and he was warm and taken care of and he LIKED the Winchesters. They were only trying to help him.

Distantly he wondered if this was what Stockholm syndrome was like but then Dean was back with painkillers and water and was ushering him into the shower and he let the thought slip away.

***

"What's going on?" Kevin asked, freshly showered and dressed and sat at the desk chair. Dean sighed, dumping the box he was carrying on the floor next to Kevin. Kevin froze when he saw it was full of food supplies.

"Sam's back. He's not...it's not good. I'm going to have to go finish the job he started so I'm going to need to leave him here with you, Kevin. I'm only going to be gone a couple of days at the most, hopefully only about twenty-four hours but, yeah, I'm going to need you to take care of Sam for me while I'm gone."

"Dean..."

"I know you hate that we're keeping you here and I know asking you for favours is ridiculous but...I need you to do this for us, Kevin. If you won't look at the tablet this is the least you can do."

"Alright," he found himself saying, apparently with no input from his brain because it wasn't alright. He didn't want to be left here like this to look after Sam. But...if Sam was really that bad...

He LIKED Sam. He liked both of them, they were good people in their own ways and he didn't want to see them suffer. If Sam was hurt, well, he'd take care of Sam. It wasn't that he owed them, whatever Dean thought, he just didn't want to see Sam suffer.

Dean made two more trips down, the first time dumping the microwave on the desk and squeezing Kevin's shoulder and the second to bring Sam.

It didn't take an idiot to see Dean hadn't been exaggerating when he said Sam was bad. He was pale, sweating, shaking even as Dean eased him down onto the mattress. Kevin moved in quickly, helping Dean settle Sam even as Sam made vague noises of protest and tried to help himself.

"Alright," Dean said, standing back. "I'm going to have to lock the door. I'll phone Garth, if he doesn't hear from me in a few days I'll tell him to come get you, alright?"

"Yeah," Kevin said, kneeling by Sam. Sam didn't respond, his eyes had drifted closed and he looked...he looked like he wouldn’t make it through the night and suddenly Kevin really didn't want to be left here with him like this. He was so very ill and Kevin, he just didn't know what to do.

"I'll be back soon," Dean promised, and then he was gone, shutting the door behind him and Kevin listened to the key turn in the lock.

For a few seconds there was a kind of crushing claustrophobia that came in on him. The door was locked, he wasn't going to be able to escape. If there was an emergency, and everything in his life seemed to be an emergency right now, he was locked in here. Trapped.

Before the panic could properly set in though Sam started to move and Kevin turned to find him fighting to sit up. He wasn't doing a very good job at it and Kevin just rolled his eyes then went over and pushed Sam back into the mattress.

"Don't be an idiot," he grumbled. "If you hurt yourself here Dean's totally going to blame me for not looking after you."

"He wouldn't," Sam mumbled but Kevin could only laugh at that because, yes, he totally would.

"Let me get you a drink," he said instead, grabbing a cup and making his way to the tiny bathroom. He filled it and headed back out, gratified to find Sam where he'd been left. He crouched next to Sam, placing a hand on his forehead and feeling the heat rolling off him. Sam didn't stir so he stood again, going and dampening a cloth this time then using the cold cloth to wipe Sam's forehead. Sam mumbled something but didn't open his eyes and Kevin let it slide.

This, this was scary. Scarier than facing down Crowley. Scarier than his mum in a rage. Sam might really die here and Kevin...there wasn't really anything Kevin could do to stop it. He sat down on the mattress, watching the rise and fall of Sam's chest.

He liked Sam. He didn't want Sam to die, no matter what Sam had done to him, because Sam was in his own fucked up way doing the best he knew how to. There wasn't a lot he could do to save Sam, though. Not other than...

The tablet was under a pile of papers. Still incomplete, still painful to even look at. He'd promised himself he wouldn’t do this. This was just what the Winchesters wanted and he knew that but he couldn't let Sam die. Not like this. Not when he might be the only person on the planet who could help with this.

He moved the microwave to the floor and grabbed a notepad and pen. He didn't want to do this but, well, he was a prophet after all.

And he wouldn't be responsible for Sam Winchester's death.

***

By the time Dean got back a little over two days later Sam was sat up and talking again, apparently recovered and approving of Kevin poring over the tablet. Dean had grinned at him when he saw it too and Kevin felt a little like he'd done something worthwhile, something good, but that was probably just the Stockholm Syndrome talking.

For a couple of days they both stayed at the bunker and it was nice. He worked, one of them was always there to sit with him, normally working on their own stuff while he stared at the tablet. When his head started to hurt or his nose started bleeding there was normally someone there to clean him up or tell him to take a break and fetch him some water. It was good. Better than it had been for a while.

Of course it didn't last too long. After a few days there was whispering and then an apologetic Sam looking at him with those big sad eyes and telling him there was a case that needed both of them and he knew, then, it was the beginning of the end. Once they figured they could leave him alone they would for longer and longer periods of time until they just kind of forgot about him and he ended up dead and mummified down here with all the other forgotten junk.

Sam didn't seem interested in his pleas for them not to go, though. He just squeezed Kevin's shoulder and they went anyway and Kevin was left here alone.

***

Kevin was lonely. Which was weird because he'd spent a lot of time alone recently but now he'd kind of got used to having Sam and Dean in here moving around and making noise and it wasn't a particularly big space. The only good thing about being alone was that he finally got some time to, well, to himself if you know what he means. Can't take care of business with a Winchester watching. Or, well, maybe he should have and that would have sped things along.

The problem was taking time off to do...that...only made him feel vaguely guilty because he SHOULD have been working and, well, he wasn't exactly using the same material he used to. Instead of breasts and curves and long silky black hair he couldn't get the image of Dean on top of him, kissing him like that, out of his head. Couldn't stop thinking about how it might feel if Sam did that. How Sam would kiss.

He was in lust with a pair of brothers and it was going to kill him.

He tried, he really did. In fact, he was trying right now. Hand around his dick, trying very hard to remember Channing. It was hard because he'd spent a lot of time trying not to think about her when he did this after she'd died but it was Channing. He'd loved Channing. Loved her voice, her hair, everything about her so it should be easy to keep her in mind when he did that, but it kept sliding, sliding back to a hard chest pressing him down and...

"Kevin," Kevin froze at the shout of his name from the bunker corridor, and it was a shout. He managed to get himself tucked in just in time for the door to be unlocked and the brothers to enter.

Dean didn't pause, even though Kevin was sure he looked a little crazy, probably still visibly half-hard in his pants. Dean didn't even notice though, he just walked over and grabbed Kevin's face and stared at him for a second before pulling him into a tight hug.

"You're alright," Sam said behind Dean, breathing heavily like he'd run somewhere, and all Kevin could do was nod. When Dean released him Sam stepped in, pulling him into an equally bone-crunching hug and he just let it happen.

"Shit," Dean breathed, fisting a hand in Kevin's shirt and pulling him away from Sam. "We thought you were dead. Crowley said you were dead."

"And you believed him?" Kevin asked, letting himself spin back out of Sam's arms to face Dean and, well, he got a good look at him for the first time. Dean looked kind of manic, kind of like he'd been panicking and now he didn't know what to do with all that panic energy now that everything was apparently alright.

"Dean..." Kevin said, and then Dean pushed forward, kissing him with the same intensity he'd kissed him before and, yeah, Kevin had kind of wondered if he hadn't just thought this was wonderful because of how drunk he was but that wasn't it, not at all. He melted under Dean's mouth, under Dean's hands running up and down his back and urging him closer.

He jumped a little when someone suddenly pressed up behind him, large hands that could have only been Sam's settling on his waist but Dean didn't seem concerned, only kissing him deeper and when Dean finally released him he found himself spun in place so Dean was plastered along his back and Sam was leaning in to kiss him.

Sam's kiss started more tentative but when Kevin opened for him he quickly became dominant, pushing into Kevin's mouth and controlling the kiss so completely he thought he might have collapsed if Dean hadn't been there behind him to hold him up.

When Sam pulled back Kevin found himself trying to follow but Dean held him firmly in place as Sam separated himself a little, lifting his hands to run down Kevin's face and neck.

"Are you alright with this?" Sam asked and Kevin could only laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine with this as long as you two are."

"Good," Dean said, running a hand over his stomach. "It wouldn't be the first time we've shared, though we've never shared a guy before. Some people freak out about it but you're not going to, right?"

"Definitely not," Kevin agreed, putting his hand on top of Dean's and trying to guide it lower. Dean just laughed and nipped at his neck.

"Good," Sam said, stepping up against and kissing Kevin deep and long. Kevin lent in to it, letting Dean step away and when Sam let him go Dean was already naked. He laughed, letting himself look at Dean since, well, he'd never seen another naked man before. Dean just grinned and reached for Kevin, yanking Kevin's shirt over his head before he could think to protest while Sam made short work of his pants and underwear.

"This is insane," Kevin laughed, leaning in for more hungry kisses which Dean was happy to give him. Then before he knew it Sam was there again, naked and glorious and pressing against him. Pressing them all together and he was glad to know he wasn't the only one in the room who was incredibly turned on right now.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" Sam asked and Kevin shook his head.

"No. I mean, I slept with Channing once but it was...wasn't very good. Nothing like this."

"Well, we are kind of special," Dean said, hands finding Kevin's ass and pulling him forward so they were grinding together. Sam made a hum of agreement, reaching down to spread Kevin further, running a gentle finger between his cheeks.

"This alright?" Sam asked, and Kevin could only nod against Dean's shoulder. Anything, they could do anything to him right then.

Kevin wasn't sure if the room had secretly been stocked with lube or if one of the Winchesters had just happened to have it with them but soon a lubed-up finger was pressing gently against him and he'd done this to himself once to experiment but it had never felt anything like this. Never felt like Sam's big warm hands opening him up while Dean held him and kissed him and he was going to go out of his mind. He was going to be spoilt for the rest of the world after this.

He was so close already he tried to pull back but Sam just laughed, stopping him with a gently hand to his back.

"It's alright if you want to come, Kevin," he said, like he'd read Kevin's mind. "We'll get you hard again, I promise," and that was all it took for Kevin to spill himself all over Dean and his stomachs. Dean made a happy little sound at that and pulled Kevin a little closer as he went completely boneless in the wake of his orgasm.

Apparently the Winchesters decided this would be a good time to move him, while he was soft and compliant, and he let them lead him back to the bed. He let them turn him so Sam could take a go at kissing him, sitting on the edge of the mattress and splaying Kevin out across his lap so Dean could carry on working him open. He wouldn't have thought he could get hard again so quickly but it seemed to take no time between the feeling of Sam in front of him and Dean behind.

If there was a heaven, and he'd been assured by a pretty reliable source there was, he was pretty sure he wanted to spend his time there trapped between Sam and Dean, just like this.

"He's ready," Dean said, and he sounded desperate, breathy. Sam sighed, pushing back a little and Kevin found himself being manhandled, the two much larger men turning him so he was sat on Sam's lap facing Dean who knelt on the floor between his feet, lube and condoms around him. He watched as one of the condoms was passed to Sam and then gasped as strong hands on his hips lifted him. He reached out for balance and found Dean, holding him up and helping him slide back right on to Sam's cock.

It was insane. He felt so full and stretched out but so good. Dean had opened him up so wide that it was almost like Sam just slid in there and Kevin couldn't help the moan that came from his lips as they settled him back, forcing him to take the full length of it in.

"You alright?" Sam whispered in his ear and all he could do was nod. Yes, he was alright, he was more than alright. This was perfect.

"Good," Dean said, pressing a kiss to his stomach and a second later Dean was rolling a condom on to Kevin's dick. Before he could ask Dean leant forward, taking Kevin in his mouth and it was almost too much. Sam inside him and him inside Dean and it was all fullness and heat and tightness and it was a wonder he didn't come just like that but somehow he didn't. Somehow he managed to hold on as Sam started fucking him, thrusting inside him and forcing Kevin backwards and forwards so he was in effect fucking Dean's throat. Dean moaned around him and Kevin had never felt anything like it before, nothing.

It took him an embarrassingly short amount of time for him to reach his second orgasm.

He felt like a puppet with his strings cut as Sam finished fucking him. Dean had sat back and he watched them, watched Kevin being fucked at he finished himself off and when Sam finally came he helped Kevin off him and into Dean's waiting arms.

He wasn't sure what happened for a while exactly but Sam left and came back with pizza and kisses. He ate the pizza happily, legs in Dean's lap, feeling more like himself again. Sam kept smiling this pleased little smile and Kevin couldn't help but laugh at it, reaching over to touch him every time it made an appearance.

Eventually they explained to him that Crowley had told them he'd lured them out to get to Kevin. That he'd killed Kevin. They also explained that Sam had slipped out to get the lube and the condoms and seemed pretty amused that he hadn't noticed.

In return Kevin apologised for not making better progress on the tablet but promised he was trying and they kissed him and told him it'd be alright. Sam claimed he was feeling better than he had in weeks and Dean just snorted and said something about the restorative power of orgasms. Kevin laughed but he felt better than he had in weeks too, maybe in longer.

Finally Sam was cleaning up the pizza boxes and yawning.

"I guess we're going to have to go sleep," he said with a shrug.

"Yeah," Dean said, standing and stretching. "Better get some rest then back to it tomorrow."

A kind of cold dread settled over Kevin. He hadn't even thought about them leaving, not after that. Hadn't thought about the possibility that this might be a one-time thing. He didn't think he could cope with that, could go back to just being normal now. Not when they'd done all this to him. They didn't get to turn his world inside out like that and leave.

"You can sleep here," he said, reaching out and snagging Dean's hand. "Both of you."

"Nice try," Dean said, rolling his eyes. "We fall asleep here what's going to stop you taking the key and walking out the door?"

"You can tie me up?" Kevin suggested, suddenly having them stay more important than escape. "Please. I just...I just don't want to be alone."

The brothers shared a look, he could see resolve crumbling and finally they nodded and Kevin couldn't help but smile, pulling first Dean then Sam in for a thank you kiss which they gave willingly. He could survive almost anything if he could have this.

Dean went and brought extra blankets and a pair of handcuffs. There were rings on the floor, presumably to chain prisoners to, and they cuffed Kevin to one of those now, passing the chain of the cuffs through the ring and attaching both his wrists. He let them quietly, leaning in to Sam who rubbed his back as Dean tied him down.

It wasn't the most comfortable position to sleep in, his wrists held above his head, but Sam spooned him from behind and Dean curled up facing him and it was worth it. All so worth it.

***

Kevin woke up to Dean extracting himself from their pile of limbs. He shifted, arms a little sore from being pulled over his head, and made a little sound of protest at the lack of contact. The shifting apparently woke Sam up as the other man tensed behind him then moved away, which Kevin definitely didn’t like.

“Hey,” he said, twisting so he could see Sam. “Let me up?”

“I don’t know,” Sam said, blinking down at him. “Maybe we should just keep you there. Might be convenient.”

“Don’t even joke,” Kevin grumbled, but Dean was grinning and leaning over to open the cuffs. He even helped Kevin move his arms, rubbing at them until the circulation came back properly. Kevin watched Dean rubbing at his arms, watched the way Dean’s fingers rubbed against his skin. It was a little bit heady, being touched like that.

“Thanks,” he said, twisting his arms to grab Dean’s then pulling him in for a quick kiss. Dean came willingly and Kevin took a second to be glad of that. It probably meant good things for his sex life for now.

He had a sex life now. A weird, kinky sex life but that only made it better.

***

Kevin looked up when the door opened. In the last few days the brothers had spent a lot of time coming in and out of his room, though always carefully. They’d slept in here every night and Kevin was kind of getting used to sleeping with his arms twisted above his head.

They weren’t going to let him get the key. He got that now but, well, there were worse fates.

“How’s it going?” Sam asked, closing and locking the door behind himself. Kevin sighed, pushing the tablet away.

“Not great,” he said, letting his head bang down on the table. Sam rested a hand on the back of his neck and Kevin leant into it. Sam made a little huffing sound and raised his other hand, using them both to rub at Kevin’s shoulders and Kevin moaned. This was definitely a better way to deal with the tension of the tablet then what he’d been doing before.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Sam said. Kevin shook his head, sitting up slowly so Sam’s hands fell away.

“I don’t think so. I’m kind of worried, Sam. I think the end of the trial is on the other half of the tablet.”

“Crap,” Sam said, coming to lean against the desk. “That’s...what do we even do with that, Kevin? We’ve tried to get the tablet from Crowley but he’s not exactly being generous with it.”

“I know,” Kevin said, slumping in his chair. “I’ve been thinking, though. Someone had to write the tablets, Sam. Whoever that person is, they know what’s on them. I’m not going to give up but if you and Dean do want to do something to help, this could be a good way to go about it.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Sam said, reaching over and touching Kevin again. “Dean could probably do with a way to burn some energy off anyway. I mean, the sex is helping but...”

“I know,” Kevin said, reaching up to catch Sam’s hand and lace their fingers together. Dean had been all over the place. He clearly didn’t like being tied down and Kevin would kind of like to keep him here but, well, he wasn’t that selfish.

“Don’t worry,” Sam said, rubbing at Kevin’s neck. “We won’t leave you alone here again. Dean can handle this, I think. I should probably be resting up anyway.”

“You should,” Kevin agreed, tugging at Sam. Sam moved down willingly for a kiss.

***

“Kevin, you doing alright?”

Kevin looked up from the tablet to find Dean lounging in the doorway. He must really not have been paying attention to not notice Dean opening the door.

“You’re back,” Kevin said, standing up and walking over to Dean. Dean shoved off from the wall and met him halfway, kissing him in that deep, all-consuming way he had. It occurred vaguely that if he shoved Dean back now and ran he might get out of the door but, well, it really wasn’t worth it.

Instead he focused on kissing Dean. Dean really, really seemed to go in for kissing. Other things too but he loved kissing. Kevin lent as close as he could, winding his arms around Dean’s neck and moaning as Dean reached down and grabbed his ass.

“Honestly?” Sam said, and Kevin broke away to see Sam leaning in the doorway where Dean had been, looking amused. “Did you even talk or just go straight to the sex.”

“We were going straight to the sex,” Dean said, pulling Kevin in closer. Kevin groaned, letting his head drop onto Dean’s shoulder.

“Tell him the news first,” Sam said, and Kevin heard him locking the door which was good. It meant he might get his ass over here and join them. He reached out but Sam sidestepped them, going over to sit on the edge of the mattress instead.

“Fine,” Dean grumbled, letting go of Kevin and taking a step back. Kevin let him go. Apparently this was important, he guessed he should listen. “Turns out you were right, we just needed to track down the guy who wrote the tablet.”

“You found him?” Kevin asked, relief rushing through him. That meant they were on the last task, hopefully. All this was nearly over.

“Yeah. Got the task from him too. He’d off doing something with Cas right now, not sure what but, yeah. Gates to hell are nearly closed.”

“Awesome,” Kevin said, stepping in again and wrapping his arms around Dean. “So, we should celebrate then?”

“Definitely.”

***

It occurred to Kevin, very slowly, that something wasn’t right. He came out of sleep, yawned, stretched and something was just...

He’d stretched.

Alright, not so unusual just...well...he’d gone to sleep pressed between two brothers who had seemed kind of excited about life again and that had been a good thing. There had been an ending in sight and they’d been able to see a time when the world wasn’t this and they’d both kissed him like they were drowning and it had been amazing.

And now he was alone.

They must have knocked him out, he never slept through them moving about, which meant they’d planned his waking up here alone which sucked. At least his arms didn’t feel like they were made of cramps, though. That was a bonus.

He rolled over, stretching again, and pushed the sheets off then stood and yawned. He looked around, for his shirt or his underwear and saw something else instead. Right there in the centre of the tablet someone had left a sealed envelope.

He picked it up slowly, turning it in his hands. Then, determined, he flipped it open. He wasn’t going to let an envelope intimidate him.

The letter inside was in Sam’s sloping script but as he opened it to read it something fell out of the fold of the sheet. Something very familiar. The key to the room. He lifted it, turning it in his hand, then walked to the door and pushed. Locked, but they must have had a second key. He put his key in the lock, turned it, and sure enough the door slid open. He shut it again quickly, re-locking it and leaving the key in the lock.

The letter was short and sweet. They didn’t give him any details, just said they were going to do the final trial. Begged Kevin to stay in the bunker for at least a few days - at least until it was safer to go out. In fact, asked him to wait five days. Apparently if they weren’t back in three days it was all over anyway so he should run as far and fast as he could because they’d failed.

He hadn’t even thought about what might happen if they failed. His hands clenched, crumpling the letter but it didn’t matter. If they failed...

He got dressed trying not to think. He checked his food supply. He had enough for four days in the room and who knew how much outside.

Enough for four days. They should be back in three days. He had the door key. He could run now. Hell, he probably should run now. He felt like his feet were burning to run but Sam had asked him to stay.

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to stay for a day. Just to be sure it was safe. He’d be an idiot to run out there after all this time if it wasn’t even safe, right?

Right.

***

Two and a half days.

They’d said three days then run. He knew that meant they shouldn’t take three days, they’d expect to take two, maybe two and a half at the outside. Because they’d want to come back and find him here. He hoped they’d want to come back and find him here, anyway.

He propped the door open with the tablet. There was no point reading it now, either the door to hell was closed or it wasn’t. The problem was he didn’t really know what to do without it. Sam had left his laptop but the internet could only be a distraction for so long.

They weren’t back. That meant things were bad. Something had gone wrong and, fuck it, he shouldn’t care because they’d kidnapped him and locked him in and chained him to the bed (and not even in a sexy way, he might have liked that) but he did care. He cared and he wanted them to come back. He wanted them to be alright.

He went to bed with the door open. He pulled the mattress around so he could hear if they came down the stairs, he’d know straight away if they came back.

When he woke up in the morning the door was still open and he was still alone.

***

The morning of day four he woke up to an empty food box. It wasn’t surprising since he’d gone to sleep to one but, still. It meant time was really running low. Soon he wasn’t going to be able to stay here anymore.

He didn’t want to go.

It was ridiculous. It was probably Stockholm syndrome. He should probably grab his things and run as far from here as fast as he could. Hell, Sam had even said he should do that but if he went he’d never know what happened to the Winchesters. He could disappear and he’d never hear from them again...

Not long ago that was all he’d wanted in the world. Now just the thought of it made him sick to his stomach. He was a mess.

He still wasn’t going to leave until they got home.

***

The door opened.

Kevin dropped his book, standing up quickly from the mattress. It was quiet, he could hardly hear it down here even with the door open but he’d been listening for so long. He knew who it had to be.

Before he could even think his feet were carrying him down to the main room. He’d walked around enough in his search for more food to be confident finding his way around down here now so he didn’t pause on his way through. Five days. They’d been gone for five days.

He didn’t even stop to consider that it might not be the Winchesters. It had to be them.

When he came in to the main room on the bunker, Sam was collapsed in a chair. Dean was stood beside him but he looked a lot like he was only barely standing, swaying a little on his feet. They both looked up when he came in and stared at him for a second with identical expressions of shock.

“Kevin?” Dean blurted, taking a step forward and then stopping as though he wasn’t sure what he should do. “Why the hell are you still here?”

“I needed to know you were alright,” Kevin said, brain to mouth filter not engaging because they were obviously not alright, not at all. Sam looked bad. Kevin had seen him pretty beat up since this entire thing had started but not like this. Not looking so damn vulnerable. He walked towards them because he wasn’t sure he could do anything else and Dean met him, pulling him close and just holding him for a minute and Dean had never done that before. When Dean touched it was nearly always sexual, this was just reassurance and thanks. When he pulled away Kevin bent down and hugged Sam and Sam held him back, though only lightly.

“What the hell happened,” he said, leaning back a little so he could look at Sam’s face.

“Turns out shutting the gate kills whoever’s shutting it,” Dean said, flopping down in a seat next to Sam. Kevin stayed knelt by Sam, watched as the other man nodded. “Stopped it in time, just, but we’re not doing too good. Did you see the angels fall?”

“I haven’t been outside,” Kevin said, reaching out to run a finger down Sam’s face. Sam smiled softly and Kevin wanted to lean in and kiss him but he wasn’t sure if he should right now.

“Well, the angels have all been thrown out of heaven,” Dean said. “Cas’s missing. Sam’s only just alive and we’ve got Crowley in the car. No damn idea what to do with him and he’s halfway to being human. We weren’t going to bring him back here but we thought you’d be gone...”

“It’s alright,” Kevin said, reaching over to lay a hand on Dean’s knee. “I mean, as long as you’re alright with me being here.”

“Yeah,” Sam said, and he sounded just as bad as Kevin felt. “We’re definitely glad you’re here.” A few seconds later Dean nodded in that barely there, gruff way he always used to acknowledge emotion and Kevin smiled. He was home.

“Alright,” he said, standing up. “Let’s move Sam to bed, then we can take care of Crowley.”

“I guess we better had,” Dean said with a sigh. “Can’t leave him in the car overnight.”

“Don’t see why not,” Sam grumbled. Kevin laughed, leaning in for a kiss and Sam returned it. A few seconds later hand landed on his waist and he reached down to thread his fingers through Dean’s, linking them all together. Everything was kind of terrible right now, Kevin knew that, but he couldn’t help but smile because if he could just keep things together, maybe things would be okay.

Maybe he could have this.


End file.
